


Dress

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, genderfluid!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter was intrigued by Miz as soon as he saw her. It was a good thing that he liked Stiles just as much.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #400: Dress





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter looked at David Whittemore and smiled at him as he filled out the paperwork needed to make him a partner in his law firm. It was going to piss off a lot of the family, but Peter really didn't care. He had stayed out of Beacon Hills long enough that he was sick of not being allowed to come home.

"I have a meeting with the Sheriff, I would like you to stay for it," David said.

"I can do that. I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"He'll be in plain clothes. He's asking for my opinion as a defense lawyer on a few things. He doesn't do this often, but I've worked a few pro bono cases for him over the years."

"Yes, the last case he was involved in dealt with his son and Eichen House, did it not?" Peter asked.

"Yes. There was also one with the hospital that had his test results messed up, and somehow his mother's scan from a nearly a decade before had been used instead of his."

Peter nodded his head at that one. He knew a little more than David did about that, but he felt like the Sheriff was his kind of man, using that to make sure that he wasn't put under financially when the supernatural had come calling. Peter would never regret killing Kate Argent the way that he had. No one could fault him on a legal front. He had been defending his house when he had shot her. The wake of that was most of the Argent family being thrown in jail along with their little militia. Christopher and his daughter were the only ones to escape. After paying out the ass, Argent Arms International was still functioning, and the Argents had stayed in Beacon Hills to pay for their crimes.

"Noah," David said as he stood up to shake hands with the Sheriff.

Peter stood up as well, and it was when Noah noticed he was there.

"Peter Hale?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Please, Noah is just fine. This is very informal. I am not sure that..." Noah looked at David.

"We just finished signing the paperwork to make him a partner here, Noah. If this goes the way I want it to, he'll take your case as the first one that he does for the firm. Launch him into the world on the opposite side of his sister.

"I see. And you are okay with that?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Noah. I am fine. I would love to take Talia down a notch."

"Besides, he knows pack laws better than anyone else, I would say."

Peter looked between the two men and figured that there was a hell of a lot more going on in Beacon Hills than he had been told by Derek.

"I think that I am well behind where I should be."

"My son is a Kanima-Werewolf hybrid. Noah's son is a Spark. Talia is not handling the Pack well, and her daughter is just as horrible. Jackson is on the edge of the Pack as Talia doesn't trust him, but she's got some kind of a contract signed with Stiles that is forcing him to marry Laura and become the Emissary."

"What little I know of Stiles is that he's gay," Peter said.

"So Derek does keep in contact with you. Good. That will help. Now, why don't we see about planning the downfall of the Hale Pack?" David asked.

"And who are you going to instill as the new Alpha?"

"Derek. He's got enough of a following, and we figure that once it gets more known what she's doing to Stiles, more will follow."

Peter nodded his head. He loved his family, he did. He had done everything that he ever had to protect them, but if this was the kind of path that Talia was taking, he agreed that a new Alpha was needed. He just hoped that Derek was up to the challenge.

* * *

Peter had yet to actually meet Stiles, even though the whole of Beacon Hills was shaken up by the way that everything happened with the case of Stilinski vs. Hale. Derek was now the Alpha, though most of the city people had no clue about that. Derek was taking his time and getting his Pack settled. The loft building that he had bought with his trust and refitted was beautiful. Peter had bought one of the lofts to stay in just to piss Talia off during it all.

San Francisco was warm, although it was nearing winter more than it was passing summer. Peter was here to deal with a few things for Derek and check in on the Pack at college. It had been easy to settle into Left Hand for Derek after being out of the game for over a decade.

A scent caught Peter's nose, and he followed it to where a lovely lady was standing with a group of students. Her dress was red and black, a summer dress despite the fact that it was fall. The wind caught the dress and molded the fabric to her ass, and Peter enjoyed looking.

The woman laughed, and Peter grinned as it sounded like she was a very happy person. It wasn't a forced laugh.

"Watch it, Miz," one of the other people said in the group. "DILF at six looking at your ass."

Peter wanted to snarl at the man as he reached out to touch, but the woman turned before he could turn her around. The woman's face was dotted with moles, and they extended down her neck. It wasn't until she swallowed that Peter saw the Adam's Apple. She made a very fetching woman. Making up his mind, Peter walked over to her. Her friends didn't back away too far, but they did crowd behind her.

"Hello," Peter said.

"Hi," she said.

"My name is Peter."

"Miz, but I am sure that you heard that."

Peter grinned at her. She knew he was a wolf, that was promising. None of the people she was with were supernatural, but now that he was close, he could smell the magic on her skin.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?"

"Sure but not here," Miz said.

"Why not?"

"Miz doesn't like it here. We do. Check-in?" the one guy said.

"Sure, I'll text where we end up," Miz said. She slipped her hand under Peter's arm and wrapped her fingers around the inside of his elbow.

Peter let Miz lead him to a small coffee shop that was out of the way. The smell inside told Peter that Miz spent a lot of time in there; her scent was entrenched in the booth where she deposited him before walking up to place their order. Peter watched her as she talked but didn't listen in. The barista started to make the orders, but no money passed hands. Peter was intrigued.

Miz sat down and handed Peter a coffee. She had a smirk on her face. "Tell me if I got it right."

Peter took a sip, and it was just a regular drip coffee, but there was the single sugar that he liked in it. "You did."

"Good. My record is unbroken."

"What record?" Peter asked.

"Knowing people's drink orders, no matter where I go. I guess though I should start with what Pack you are with?"

"Already that? Are you allied with a Pack?"

"I sort of am. I am not Emissary, but I'm the resident powerhouse on magic. I was going to be the Left Hand, but someone else who is much better at the job stepped into it. I hope to work with him to protect the Pack. Now you dodged my question, Peter. I don't like that."

"I'm with the Hale Pack, sweetheart."

"Oh, really? Can you think of any reason why your Alpha would not want you to date someone inside of the Pack?"

"Well, he already told me that he dreaded introducing me to someone inside of the Pack as he was sure that would hit it off and terrify the Pack, but other than that, no."

"That would be Stiles?" Miz asked.

Peter glared and shifted slightly in his seat to be ready to attack if need be. San Francisco was close enough that it wasn't unheard of for someone to know. Stiles did go to college in San Francisco as well. Peter wondered if Miz knew Stiles.

"So Derek hasn't talked about Stiles much to you, has he?"

"No." Peter debated calling Derek.

"Derek's protective of Stiles. He wasn't around when the contract was signed, and he hated it."

"The contract was void since even under Pack law, he was a minor when it was signed and his father did not sign it. The deputy who forged it was found."

"Stiles is gay. I'm straight."

Peter nodded his head. He was going for maybe bisexual, but she had accepted his advances. Peter looked at Miz, and then he saw it. He saw enough of Noah in the face.

"Has Derek told you bout Greta?" Peter asked.

"Who is that?"

"His great-grandmother, my grandmother, had a sibling. Greta was her born name, but her wolf inside was male. The close it was to the full moon, the more male she felt. Usually, one week either side of the full moon, I had a great uncle, and then the other two weeks I had a great aunt. Though now that I think about it, I am not sure that I ever told him or any of Talia's kids that. So Derek might not have known any of it."

"I see, and no, he didn't tell me, neither did Cora."

"Dinner tonight?" Peter asked.

"As Pack or as a date?" Miz asked.

"A date, sweetheart. However, you feel like coming. I would suggest no high heels, though. I do know your father talks about you tripping over your own two feet in tennis shoes enough, and I plan to take you out on the town."

* * *

Peter smiled as Miz came down the stairs of the building that she lived in. So far, Peter had no been up to her apartment that she shared with two other girls. Peter was okay with that. He knew that the girls had just as much right to say that Stiles couldn't bring guys home as he had in saying they couldn't.

Weekends were spent in San Francisco for Peter; the drive was not that horrible, considering that he only worked a couple of hours each Friday morning. Peter would arrive in town early enough to settle into his suite at the hotel he owned. He had owned it for years, splitting his life between San Francisco and Los Angeles after he had been kicked out of the Pack. He hadn't been willing to go too far from his nieces and nephews for fear of what would happen.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Peter said as he stepped up to kiss Miz on the cheek. This would be the fourth date beyond the first one that evening that they had met, and so far, Peter had been with Miz three times and Stiles twice. Peter liked both sides of Stiles and didn't think that he would ever want to pick.

So far, they had kept things from Noah and Derek. Peter was more than okay with that given that Derek was very protective of Stiles, given what had happened, and Noah was a veritable mother bear when it came to the protection of his only kid. Peter could understand that given that he had nearly been forced to marry a woman, something no part of Stiles wanted.

"I'm starved, so I hope that you are going to feed me quickly."

"Well, I actually hadn't planned on that, but I think I can come up with a snack while dinner is cooking."

"Dinner is...you are cooking for me?" Miz asked.

"Yes. I thought a quiet evening in my suite would be good. I have a full kitchen, and I rarely use it." Peter reached out and cupped the side of Miz's face, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You wanna see what I got going on under the dress, don't you?" Miz asked.

"No, well, yes, but not at this moment. I thought time alone would be good."

"Keep smooth-talking, and I might let you feel me up," Miz promised.

Peter laugh and kissed Miz on the lips again. He tucked her into his body as they made their way to where Peter had parked his car.

Dinner was a fun affair with Miz sitting on the counter as he cooked, pulling him in for kissing when he had a moment, and sometimes when he didn't. Miz stayed on the counter and ate while Peter stood across from her. She enjoyed the food and watching her eat something that Peter had prepared and enjoying it, even more, had Peter wanting to take her up on the whole more thing.

Miz's lipstick stayed throughout dinner, but Peter knew that it would rub off on him if they got hot and heavy. A few makeout sessions in the foyer of her building had left him with lipstick on his face.

"If you aren't careful, I'm gonna move in here on the weekends and make you cook me every single meal," Miz said.

"You say that like I'll have an issue with it," Peter said. He stepped up to settle between Miz's legs, spreading her legs a little more before pulling her flush with his body. The counter was the perfect height to rub them together.

"I doubt that you really will, but Derek is coming up for a visit tomorrow. I heard from earlier today. He feels it's been too long since he has checked in on me."

"Hmm, so the cat will be out of the bag this weekend. Can't say I'm too upset about that." Peter stopped Miz from speaking again by snagged her by the head and kissing her. He dropped a hand to her back and began to rock her into his body.

"I wanna get lipstick on your cock," Miz said.

"Fucking hell," Peter said. He licked into her mouth, turning the kiss deeper than he would normally do this quickly. Her words had him wanting that very much.

"Well, that can come after, if you want. It's been a little while since I've had a cock in me, and I think yours will do well at it."

"If you aren't careful, I'll use cooking oil and fuck you right here."

"Again, not incentive to stop," Miz said.

"Then get on your knees," Peter said.

Miz wasted no time once Peter had stepped back from her. Her hands got his jeans open quickly, and then lips were sliding down his cock like she had been begging for it. She had, in her own way. Peter tangled his fingers in her pixie undercut and enjoyed the feel. Too quickly, she had him nearly orgasm. They had not discussed protection and the like, but given that he couldn't get her pregnant and he was disease-free, Peter didn't stop himself from coming in her mouth. She cleaned him up and got him right to the point of almost too much, and then she let his cock fall from her lips.

Peter looked at his cock, covered in lipstick at the base like she said she wanted to do. She looked debauched and ready for more as she looked up at him. Peter used his hand, tangled in her hair, to pull her up to where he could rub into her.

"I'm gonna make you smell like me to where even a million showers between now and then would stop Derek from smelling me on you." Peter lifted her up onto the counter again and then wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. The time would come later for slow lovemaking. Peter was already hard again, and he wanted inside of her as quickly as he could safely do it.

Miz got right to her hands and knees as soon as she could, flipping her dress up over her ass and then pulling her panties down but not off. Peter groaned before he snagged the lube from his bedside drawer. Prepping took little time at all as Miz was fully relaxed, and Peter was more than happy to slide inside of her.

Wiping his hands on the bed, Peter then pulled Miz up to where she was flush against his chest, and they were both upright. "Look at you."

Miz's eyes darted up to the mirror that Peter had at the head of the bed. It was usually used for him to preen in, but now it worked well for what he wanted. 

"We couldn't even wait to get undressed. I had your mouth, and I had to be in your cunt as soon as possible." 

Miz jerked in Peter's hold, her body clenching down on him at that. Peter kept on thrusting, holding her to him as he fucked her hard and fast. She came before Peter was able to, making delicious sounds as Peter fucked her through it. He came a few thrusts later and held her to him as he did. It was good. Feeling her around him. 

"Now you have got me all dirty," Miz said. 

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to clean you up then." Peter owed her an orgasm for the one that she had given him with her mouth. Peter turned her around before pushing her onto her back. He ripped her underwear off and did his best to get her off again as quickly as he could. 

"Fuck, your mouth," Miz said as Peter moved up to kiss her. 

"Hmm, I'll enjoy doing it another time."

"I need like hours of sleep, and we can go again," Miz said. She kissed the side of Peter's face like it was the only part that she could reach and then snuggled into him. Peter pulled her closer and reached for covers. They could clean up later. 

* * *

The sound of a door opening had Peter groaning. He wondered what family member of his was braving his den. He looked at the bedroom door and found it open. He was okay with that; it wasn't like Pack hadn't seen him naked before. It might teach Cora about knocking. 

Derek's face appeared around the doorway, and his eyes were set in a little anger. Peter frowned as he hadn't done a damned thing to earn his nephews ire. At least not recently enough. 

"Where?" Derek asked.

"Where what?" Peter asked.

"In here, Sourwolf!" Miz yelled from the bathroom. 

Peter looked around. He wasn't home; he was in his fucking suite in San Francisco, which meant Miz was here. He cursed himself as he sat up in bed. Miz came out of the bathroom, hair styled, and in a pair of Peter's sleep pants. 

"Stiles," Derek said.

"Derek, you are paying out the ass. I was gonna crawl in bed again and see about riding your uncle until he cried, uncle. The breakfast buffet that place I love."

"Fine." Derek hadn't looked away from where he was glaring at Peter.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to talk this out. You break him, Derek, and I'll take it out on your ass and not in the same way I would his." Stiles walked over and kissed Peter, filthy and deep, before he walked toward Derek. He paused long enough for Derek to scent him, and then he was gone from the room. 

"When did this happen?"

"The first time I came up here for a case. Ran into Miz in a coffee shop, flirted and she flirted right back. The first thing that we discussed was what Pack I was with, and she got cheeky and asked me if there was anyone in the Pack that you had told me to stay away from. I've come up every single weekend since then, and this is the first time that we've had sex. I'm not playing with Stiles, Derek."

"He told you?"

"First thing as soon as he figured out who I was. He didn't even try and front me on that."

"Stiles found Greta in the family history. Mom never told me about her at all."

"Well, your mother didn't understand it. I was actually the one who put Stiles onto that. I have fonder memories of Great Aunt Greta or Greg, depending on where we were in the moon cycle."

"Mom acted like Stiles was a freak but only wanted him to be with Laura to have that magic in our lines for the humans. She didn't care that Stiles didn't like women and that Miz didn't either. Cora was ready to just kill mom before you came back and took up the torch." Derek walked up to Peter. "I'm not going to threaten you. Stiles can take care of himself, and he'll gut you if you ever hurt him."

"He said you were kind of training him to take over Left Hand when I came back."

"We were making plans on what to do about Mom and Laura. Stiles is ruthless when people hurt those he loves. He would have been a good Left Hand."

"There is a precedent for couples to take over the position. It's never happened in our family, but it's there in others going back centuries." 

"Then I guess that's the goal if you two stay together. Go shower, and I'll talk to Stiles, and we can head out for breakfast."

"Not gonna tell me that you can't wait for Noah to find out?" 

"You've already done the one thing that Noah has been worried about for a long time. You've accepted both sides of Stiles. He'll worship the ground that you walk on for that. I mean, he still might talk about how he had guns, and he knows how to kill Werewolves, but that will be just to rile up Stiles."

Peter nodded his head. This wasn't how he wanted Derek to find out. They had plans. Plans on the point in their relationship that they were happy and thought that it was something long term enough to tell the Pack. 

Stiles was dressed by the time that Peter headed into the living room area. Derek was drinking a cup of coffee and telling Stiles a story about the two little wolves that had been adopted into the Pack in the past two weeks. Rogue Hunters had killed their family, and then the FBI had found them. Noah had paved the way for the Pack to take them in. Born wolves would not do well in the foster care system, especially not twin ones. 

Peter looked at Stiles in his jeans and layers. As Miz, she showed off her body, the lithe build, and the muscles. As Stiles, he covered that up and went for comfortable clothes. Peter liked him and her and the ways that they showed themselves off. 

Walking up behind him, Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles' neck and pulled him back to rest against his chest. Stiles made a pleased sound, and Derek looked happy for them. The age thing was a worry, but it seemed that Derek didn't think that Noah would have an issue with it. Peter wasn't quite old enough to have fathered Stiles, but it was near enough, yet there was something in him that drew Peter to him. The more fanciful wolves would have called them Mates, or the human term soulmates. Peter just kind of figured that they were two sides of the same coin that happened to meet.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
